HackerOrNot
by Just.Another.Bored.Guy
Summary: "Your Mysterious Hacker was Actually a 13 year old kid." Jackal -No Name..Because I don't want to get too attached to a character I'm torturing emotionally- :(


I just love this kind of story.. call me a dark or twisted game addict xD

This is just something I came up with after seriously thinking about "SAO's Death Game"

P.S. No-one types perfectly in Game Chat..so.. Its on Purpose.

K, Review.

* * *

(In a Game)

"Hey, Where are am I?" = ***

"***, What do you mean?" = randompayinguserguy

"I mean.. Where Am I?" = ***

"You are right now talking in world chat." = randompayinguserguy

"World chat?" = ***

"Yeah, Everyone in the server can see your messages?" = randompayinguserguy

"My Messages?" = ***

"Uh.. The Words You are Typing…" = randompayinguserguy

"But… I'm not typing? I can't even see myself.." = ***

"…"

"Hey Troll, Stop wasting our time and your world chat item." = whoisthisfool

"World chat item?" = ***

"… Sigh- I mean the item that lets you speak in world chat.. Noob." = whoisthisfool

"I'm not using any item tho.. I'm just speaking" = ***

"…what? You can't use world chat without it…" = agirlpassingby

"How can I prove that I'm not using it?" = ***

"Uh.. Well it is pretty expensive so… just spam I guess…" = agirlpassingby

"Um… Ok" = ***

(*** Spams for 10 whole minutes)

"What the hell, *** ..You are wasting millions of gold there…" = irritatedplayer

"But I'm just speaking?" = ***

"Report the Spammer/Troll/Noob!" = whoisthisfool

"I just want to know where I am…" = ***

"YOU ARE PLAYING THE FACKING GAME!" = pissoffkid

"What Game?" = ***

"REpORTing HIM!" = pissoffkid

"…"

"whatever.. not like I did anything wrong.." = ***

"***,You Spammed." = randompayinguserguy

"Then why wasn't there any penalties?" = ***

"…"

"You are right.. You should have been muted after saying only 5 messages in a row" = r.p.u.g.

"Well I did 10 minutes worth of spam in a row…so..what does that say?" = ***

"Lazy GMs!" = pissoffkid

"Sigh... I want to go home." = ***

"Then LOG OFF IDIOt!" = pissoffkid

"Freaking Spammer!" = pissoffkid

"Can't Believe the lazy GMs!" = pissoffkid

"Why don't we all just spam our ss off?" = pissoffkid

{System: pissoffkid has been muted for 1 hour for spamming.}

"…hahaha" = ***

"Wtf, now it works?" = whoisthisfool

"guess so" = ***

"hmm.. hey ***, what level are you?" = agirlpassingby

"uh.. level?" = ***

"…"

"hey, anybody there?" = ***

"hello?" = ***

"maybe if I spam now, I'll get muted.." = ***

"LALALALALALA" = ***

"dun dun dun" = ***

"beep beep beep" = ***

"Shouldn't I have been muted already?" = ***

"OMG, STOP SPAMMING UP THE WORLD CHAT!" = imrichyouarnt

"haha … I just want to know where I am, dude" = ***

"How the hell does spamming tell you where you are… IDIOT!" = imrichyouarnt

"you are pretty slow, huh.. I'm trying to get a GM to come." = ***

"…"

{System:[GM]ChatGod has logged on}

"Hi GM" = ***

"Ok, Who is the Spammer?" = [GM]ChatGod

"*** is!"= imrichyouarnt

"*** doesn't get muted too" = randompayinguserguy

"***, I will temporarily ban you for spamming…" = [GM]ChatGod

"Hey, did you even check the chat history or are you just a stupid?" = ***

"…"

"-Sigh- don't call me if the problem was already fixed.." = [GM]ChatGod

"pissoffkid was muted already" = [GM]ChatGod

"Yeah, He was" = ***

"STUPID GM! *** IS THE SPAMMER! HE SPAMMED FOR 10 Minutes!" = whoisthisfool

"whoisthisfool, please don't pick fights in chat." = [GM]ChatGod

"THEN BAN *** ALREADY fOR SPAMMING" = whoisthisfool

"No, I should ban you, *** has done nothing wrong." = [GM]ChatGod

"WHAT THE FCK? " = whoisthisfool

"… Don't swear in chat.. that is a rule once you log in." = [GM]ChatGod

"so… what now?" = ***

"[GM]ChatGod …What do you mean *** has done nothing wrong?" = randompayinguserguy

"random, he hasn't done anything wrong. Unless no-one will tell me what he did?" = [GM]ChatGod

"He…was…The..Spammer…" = randompayinguserguy

"*** spammed! I saw it all" = agirlpassingby

" I feel hated" = ***

"…"

"I have already checked the chat history. *** did not spam for 10 minutes." = [GM]ChatGod

"I have work to do. Please don't abuse the report option" = [GM]ChatGod

{System: [GM]ChatGod has logged off}

"WhatTheFvck?" = whoisthisfool

"…"

"Ahhh, Why did he log off, I didn't even get to ask him….." = ***

"Everyone, Just Report Him until we get a better GM to come." = agirlpassingby

"As long as the next one answers my questions" = ***

(*** spams "hmmm hmmm hmmm"s for 2 minutes)

"What are you doing? ***" = agirlpassingby

"humming?" = ***

"-sigh..I hope the GM comes soon" = agirlpassingby

"Me too" = ***

"…"

"don't worry, I got the best GM coming now hehe" = randompayinguserguy

"Who?" = ***

"you will see." = randompayinguserguy

"Haha hes finally gonna get banned!" = whoisthisfool

"I wonder what happens when I get banned.." = ***

{System: [GM] NanoKat has logged on}

"-facepalms at ***-" = agirlpassingby

"hi Kat" = randompayinguserguy

"hm.. Hi, so wheres the problem?" = [GM] NanoKat

"I don't know where I am…help?" = ***

"THAT MOROn sPAMMeR NOOB *** Is THE stupid ProbleM!" = whoisthisfool

"… *** Is Gonna Get BanHammer'd Hahaha" = IdolSuperstar

"K, but answer my question first please, then you can ban me forever or whatever" = ***

"You don't need to know where you are, since you will be banned." = agirlpassingby

"…But I…" = ***

"…"

"Just ban him already Kat" = randompayinguserguy

"Guess I'm gone then.. or whatever happens when I get banned." = ***

"Just a minute." = [GM] NanoKat

"BANHAMMER INCOMING IN 10! (count with me guys so I don't get muted)" = IdolSuperstar

"9" = randompayinguserguy

"8" agirlpassingby

"7 HAHA BAN HIM!" = whoisthisfool

"6… " = agirlpassingby

"5"= IdolSuperstar

"4" = randompayinguserguy

"3" = whoisthisfool

"2" = IdolSuperstar

"C-c-combo Breaker! Hahaha" = Gamelegend

"Please Don't spam." = [GM] NanoKat

"sorry" = randompayinguserguy

"…1?" = ***

"…"

"GM Y U NO BAN HIM YET?" = IdolSuperstar

"*** Did you spam for 10 minutes without getting muted? " = [GM] NanoKat

"HE DID!" = whoisthisfool

"I saw it all, he did" = agirlpassingby

"***?" = [GM] NanoKat

"Yes, he did Kat." = randompayinguserguy

"Yeah, I did." = ***

"…"

"BANNHAMMER TIME!" = whoisthisfool

"…"

"GM NanoKat?" = agirlpassingby

"…"

"echo echo" = ***

"…"

"*** is not in the chat history." = [GM] NanoKat

"What, impossible!?" = agirlpassingby

"*** what time did you spam?" = [GM] NanoKat

"you really think hes gonna tell you…gm?" = whoisthisfool

"I bet he logged out." = IdolSuperstar

"Nope still here, and.. I don't know? The time I mean…" = ***

"liar." = agirlpassingby

{System: [ADMIN] Steven is Awesome has logged on}

"OMg AN AdMIN!" = whoisthisfool

{System: [Admin] Steven is Awesome has muted World Chat}

"Steven.. Got my message?" = [GM] NanoKat

"One Minute." = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

"Hey Guys,n.n whats up?" [GM] k3You

"Hi I heart you ^^" = [GM] NanoKat

" lot of people reported someone but theres no history of him/her spamming" = [GM] NanoKat

"I Asked Steven to take a look" = [GM] NanoKat

".. Ok, I'm a bit busy. But who was Reported?" = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

"player named ***" = [GM] NanoKat

"…"

"Don't joke around.. Come on." = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

"Huh?"= [GM] NanoKat

"I know "*" can't be used in usernames." = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

"I was gonna say that xD" = [GM] k3You

"No way.. But even me and chatgod spoke to him…" [GM] NanoKat

"…hmmm did he log off?" = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

"Don't know.." = [GM] NanoKat

"You froze the chat steven" = [GM] k3YOU

{System: [Admin] Steven is Awesome has un-muted World Chat}

"OMG FINALLY!" = IdolSuperstar

"I bet he ran once the Admin logged in tho." = whoisthisfool

"Hi Steven,k3You. :)" = randompayinguserguy

"Hm… Can I Speak Now?" = Gamelegend

"*** prepare to be banned!" = Gamelegend

"…"

"Weird.. I couldn't speak for a while. Couldn't See anything at all either.." = ***

":O HES STILL here , OMg BAN bAN BAN!" = IdolSuperstar

"Uhm… ?" = ***

"Bug." = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

" or Hacker?" = agirlpassingby

"Hey, I'm not a hacker!" = ***

"heck, I'm not even good with computers" = ***

"Hmm.. So what are you gonna do Steven/Kat/k3?" = randompayinguserguy

"I still wanna know where I am…" = ***

"SHUTUP AND BE BANNED ALREADY ***" = whoisthisfool

"… k" = ***

"lol you are ok with being banned?" = [GM]k3YOU

"I don't even know how I got here… If getting banned gets me back home then ok." = ***

"Home? Just go to your profile by clicking your name… theres a link there. " = [GM]k3YOU

"I mean my real house…" = ***

"…"

{System: *** has just logged off}

"He left.." = agirlpassingby

"YOU DIDN'T BAN HIM DUMB GMs!" = IdolSuperstar

"I'm still here.." = !$! 342

"Huh." = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

"…"

"Hacker." = randompayinguserguy

"I'm not a hacker! I'm… idk even know anymore" = #$52^

"His name keeps changing now" = [GM] NanoKat

"Hmm.. I'll do something.." = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

{System: [Admin] Steven is Awesome has promoted #$52^ to [TGM] status}

"What?" = [GM] NanoKat

"Oh My God?" = [GM] k3YOU

"Steven?" = randompayinguserguy

"Stupid Admin." = whoisthisfool

"I did that on purpose. Now no more distractions." = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

"Oh cool." = [TGM]

{System: [Admin] Steven is Awesome has muted World Chat}

"Steven?" = [GM] NanoKat

"TGM = Temporary Game Manager, Don't Worry Guys, He Has No Power just the Title" = [GM] k3YOU

"Aww.." = [TGM]

"… No Name?" = [GM] NanoKat

" name?" = [TGM]

"your username that appears next to your messages" = [GM] k3YOU

"Hmm.. This is Odd." = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

"I wanna go home…" = [TGM]

"Can't log off?" = [GM] k3YOU

"I can't see anything but words." = [TGM]

"No character/background/map?" = [GM] k3YOU

"I can't even see myself.. I should be putting my hand infront of my eyes or something.." = [TGM]

"What?" = [GM] NanoKat

"Hmm…I need time to figure out exactly when this happened." = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

"And.. Doesn't seem like tgm wants to help me" = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

"What can I do?" = [TGM]

"Tell me when you logged in" = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

" I don't know when, I Just woke up and saw words infront of me.." = [TGM]

"But There was a Thunderstorm, I remember that.." = [TGM]

"Hmm…" = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

"does that help?" = [TGM]

"Excuse me but… Can You Pm me Where You Live?" = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

"STEVEN!?" = [GM] NanoKat

"Pm? Idk whats that. But I live in XXX City" = [TGM]

"ah don't share your info so publicly!" = [GM] NanoKat

"XXX City had a Thunderstorm 3 days ago." = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

"3 days…what..So..how.." = [TGM]

"…"

"Hmm.. I checked the coding from 3 days ago" = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

"The code became erratic and some was inserted." = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

"Uhmm I don't know what that means.." = [TGM]

"Only 2 ways to insert Code. Programming it in as an Admin or Hacking." = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

"I'm not a hacker.." = [TGM]

"Evidence proves otherwise." = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

{System: [Admin] Steven is Awesome has Permanently Banned [TGM]}

"…Hmm but that was one hell of a hacker" = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

"..Thunderstorm…" = [GM] k3YOU

( *** cries for hours )

(All he sees is Pure White, Nothing at all)

(Days pass on, and *** went into a deep sleep.. or so he though, all he saw was white, no matter what)

{System: #$23852798eurf8c893f3jd893u892 09ewo20934rwru2yre72rhwekdds $ #}

"Woah wtf is that?" = theguywholived

"Hm…." = [GM] ChatGod

"…Words…" = [ %(^)]

"o.O omg" = [GM] k3YOU

"woah error much?" = agirlpassingby

"Hey… someone call steven." = FreeHugs

"…Words…" = [ #34*]

"…O.O" = FreeHugs

"ey [ #$ ] guy, howd you do that?" = theguywholived

"Called Him" = [GM]ChatGod

{System: [Admin] Steven is Awesome has logged in}

"Sigh, what now?" = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

"There was a System error just filled with nonsense" = [GM] ChatGod

"Yeah.. freaky" = FreeHugs

"ey [ ! #!2] guy, you there?" = theguywholived

"…me?" = [! #bd]

"..."

"yeah you, howd you do that?" = theguywholived

"...do what?" = [ #! r]

"…Hey who are you?" = FreeHugs

"I am… I don't remember" = [! *^5]

"Lolwut?" = [GM] k3YOU

"Thunderstorm…is all I can remember.." = [#$ ui]

"Hacker again." = agirlpassingby

"woah hes a hacker?" = theguywholived

"hacker…" = [! #! ]

"…You Again." = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

"again…" = [ ^&(r]

"This Time I prepared." = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

{System: [Admin] Steven is Awesome has muted World Chat}

{System: [Admin] Jackal has logged in}

{System: [Admin] H ck3rHunTER has logged in}

"woah." = [GM] ChatGod

" Where is He?" = [Admin] Jackal

" 2 new admins?" = [GM] k3YOU

"Hm… Seems He was muted too again." = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

{System:[Admin] Steven is Awesome has un-muted World Chat}

"Wow 3 admins at once! O:" = FreeHugs

"…its..back.." = [ #$( ]

"Oh, That Him?" = [Admin] Jackal

"Yes." = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

"Ok, I'll have my hunter track his ip and trace it to his address then you can sue his ass. XD" = [Admin] J

"…I…want…to…go…home…" = [ #$ef]

"…"

"XXX city guy?" = k3YOU

"..home…" = [ #$&4]

"…"

"Ok Tracked. Close Down the Game So I can get the Address." = [Admin] Jackal

"Ok." = [Admin] Steven is Awesome

"…game…?" = [! (*=]

(Back to white… this time *** doesn't cry)

*** NEWS REPORT TRACING HACKER IP LEADS TO FINDING DEAD BODY OF 13-YEAR OLD ***

*** CAUSE OF DEATH: HIGH VOLTAGE ELECTRICUTION. POSSIBLE THUNDERSTORM VICTIM ***

(An hour later)

(A video-chat was happening between two people)

"What.. I don't understand.." says a middle-aged looking man with dark brown hair…

"Hmm.. That is the Address Though." This time a shorter looking boy in his late teens with blond hair..

"Hey, Did You delete the erratic code yet?" as he said this, he changed the quality of the video.

"No, I didn't. Why?" the middle-aged man then opened a new window and started opening files.

"Maybe…Nah Impossible… but don't delete it. I'll check it out later." The middle-aged man nodded.

(The Game wasn't back online yet for the public but in the backup server a meeting was going on)

"Hey.. When is The Game coming back?" = ChatGod

"Yeah, And did you catch the hacker?" = NanoKat

"Later today and.. Maybe." = Steven

"Maybe for the game or the hacker?" = ChatGod

"Both." = Steven

"…"

"Well, any news about the hacker you can share?" = NanoKat

"Jackal..should I tell them?" = Steven

"Hmm… Nah Let Me." = Jackal

"Ok." = Steven

"Your Mysterious Hacker was Actually a 13 year old kid." = Jackal

"WHAT?" = ChatGod

"Wow." = NanoKat

"That's Not all.. Hes now very famous and here is his picture" = Jackal

"Hey…" = Steven

"hmm.. might as well man.. better they see it for themselves." = Jackal

"All I see is…" = NanoKat

"OMG" = ChatGod

"This is..really our hacker?" = NanoKat

"…"

"Hi Guys. I'm Back.. Sorry I'm Late.. Busy here all of a sudden." = k3YOU

"Yup, that's him." = Jackal

"? Whatd I miss ;o" = k3YOU

"13 year old hacker" = ChatGod

"..13… really?" = k3YOU

"Yes." = Steven

".. And now that everybody has seen the picture.. I shall add something that will shock you" = Jackal

"huh? Theres more?" = NanoKat

"Yup. Hes Dead." = Jackal

"Jackal…" = Steven

"…"

"so quiet now. Well that's not the most shocking part." = Jackal

"…"

"The shocking part is.. he died 2 weeks and 3 days ago.. During the XX Thunderstorm" = Jackal

" he can't be our hacker… We saw him in the game before it went down and the time before 2" = k3YOU

"True true." = Jackal

"Remember what he said during those times?" = Jackal

"I wanna go Home" = NanoKat

"I don't know where I am" = NanoKat

"Thunderstorm…is all I can remember.." = k3YOU

"I'm not a hacker.." = Steven

"Weird.. I couldn't speak for a while. Couldn't See anything at all either.." = NanoKat

"I don't even know how I got here… If getting banned gets me back home then ok." = k3YOU

"I mean my real house…" = k3YOU

"I can't even see myself.. I should be putting my hand infront of my eyes or something.." = NanoKat

"I can't see anything but words." = k3YOU

"Hey, did you even check the chat history or are you just a stupid?" = ChatGod

"K, but answer my question first please, then you can ban me forever or whatever" = NanoKat

I don't know where I am…help?" = NanoKat

Guess I'm gone then.. or whatever happens when I get banned = NanoKat

"Nope still here, and.. I don't know? The time I mean…" = Steven

"…"

"You Know… I'm sure you guys have some imagination to piece it together.." = Jackal

"Just tell us what you aren't telling us already." = ChatGod

"k3YOU don't you live in XX city?" = NanoKat

"I actually live on the street of the hacker…" = k3YOU

"Jackal.." = Steven

"Oh" = NanoKat

"Ok Ok, I might sound crazy but." = Jackal

"During the Storm, His house was struck by lightning, he was on his computer at that time" = Jackal

"The Lightning went from the power lines into the house to the computer and finally to him" = Jackal

"He died from the Shock. And…" = Jackal

"…"

"AND?" = ChatGod

"His consciousness went into the computer and found his way into your game." = Jackal

"But, he didn't even know he was in a game, since all he saw was "words"" = Jackal

"meaning he wound up only in the world chat, and the game just gave a random error name" = Jackal

"Wait. Back up. How'd he get into the game from his computer?" = Steven

"Well, Once his brain got shocked, the electrical signals probably wound up transferring somewhere"= J

"Somewhere being the signals being transmitted to the game server." = Jackal

"Then.. Magic..His consciousness woke up after a day or 2." = Jackal

"Crazy…" = ChatGod

"It kinda made sense…kinda" = k3YOU

"Wait, Where is it now then? = NanoKat

"Hah… at this.. my guess would be the erratic code the game still has.." = Jackal

"So just Delete all the erratic code.. and Presto. We will have killed him." = Jackal

"…"

"Steven…" = NanoKat

"I don't believe it." = Steven

"Ok, Problem is Done. I'll get the game back running" = Steven

"Right-o, just delete the code steve-o" = Jackal

"Hey..but…what if.." = k3YOU

"Nah that's crazy, this thing only happens in fiction books" = ChatGod

"Right, I'll go update the Forum then" = ChatGod

"Hey Jackal.. Do you really think.." = NanoKat

"Yes I do, and he would probably die out later if he started seeing nothing for a long time" = Jackal

"Yeah his responses were different the 2nd time…" = NanoKat

"OMG…If theres a chance that hes still in the code then can't we just let him live in the game?" = k3YOU

"Well… I'm a hacker but.. I don't know anything about that." = Jackal

"Steven…is going to kill him.." = k3YOU

"No need to worry though.. I already stole the erratic code from the game. I replaced it with my own" = J

"so…" = NanoKat

"I have no Idea what to do next. Sorry. He might have died when I did that too…" = Jackal

"The only thing I can think of tho.. is to recreate the Game and place it exactly where I found it." = Jackal

"But then I'd need to be able to See ALL of the Games coding. But steven…will say no" = Jackal

"It's so…sad…" = k3YOU

"Right.. Well, my job is done. Tell Steven he owes me a perfect score for my project entry!" Jackal

"What?..." = NanoKat

~(Log ins/outs aren't stated because they don't have any titles in this server)~

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED DUN DUN DUUUNN xD

maybe.

By the way... Doesn't "k3YOU" sound like a perfect K-pop group name?

k3YOU = I 3 You ( I'm keeping this. :)


End file.
